A Deathly Pool
by TheBarfly001
Summary: Hiccup receives a gory package from a certain insane mercenary.


The sun was rising over Berk as the Hooligans were going about their daily routines. Hiccup and Astrid were still asleep in their bed, while Toothless and Stormfly slept next to the door. The sun's rays crept though the window and hit Astrid's eyes first. She slowly opened them as was met with blurry vision, which soon focused more clearly. The young woman yawned, making Hiccup toss and turn a little. "Morning, handsome.", she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. Hiccup groaned a little before waking up as well. "Morning, baby.", he said back to her. Astrid giggled and kissed his lips, making Hiccup smile a bit. Toothless and Stormfly woke up as well and stretched their legs, ready for anything their riders had planned for them. After dressing up they all went downstairs, where Valka was already up cleaning. "Morning, mom." Valka smiled a little. "Morning, my son. And good morning to you as well, Astrid." She gave them both a big hug. "Trader Johann is already waiting for you at the harbor, Hiccup. He has something for you." Astrid and Hiccup's faces had looks of puzzlement. They opened the front door and walked down to the harbor, with their dragons following closely behind.

A few minutes later, they saw Johann in his boat, with Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs helping him unload. Gobber was also there, trying to find some good scrap metal as usual. He saw them approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Morning, Chief and Chieftess!", he greeted and waved to the. With his hook. They waved back and looked at what was going on. "This is awesome stuff!", Fishlegs exclaimed. Snotlout nodded to him as they unloaded some heavy cargo. Johann then approached the Cheif couple and shook their hands. "Good morning to you. I have a special delivery for you, Hiccup." He went back onto the boat and picked a rather large box. When he came back, a huge stelnch filled the air. "Ew. What is that?", Astrid asked. The dragons soon smelled it and began to growl a little. Then they backed away slowly, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Johann set the box down on a nearby wooden table and lifted the lid. What was inside made everyone gasp, except for Fishlegs. He started screaming and ran off. "My gods.", Gobbet whispered. Hiccup, Astrid, and the others had a look of revulsion on their faces. Johann immediately vomited into the water. "Whoa.", Ruff and Tuff said in surprise. Snotlout and Astrid were the only ones left staring at it. The contents turned out to be a decapitated head with dreadlocks. Hiccup whispered, "Drago Bludvist." Then he closed the box quickly and asked Johann, "Who gave this to you." Johann replied after finishing his vomiting spell, "It was a masked man in a red and black suit, with two swords mounted on his back in a crisis cross fashion." "Did this man have a name?", Astrid asked him. Johann scratched his head for a moment, trying to remember. "Pool...death...something like that. I don't remember exactly because I'd never heard such a name." Gobber put his hook to his chin and began to think about what he'd just seen and the mysterious masked man. "How did he act around you, Johann?", Gobber asked. "I do know his behavior around me.", Johann continued, "He was a bit sick in the head, spewing random nonsense."

Hiccup told him, "As soon as you sail out to sea, dump it in the water. We don't want any painful memories." Johann nodded and took the box back onto the boat. Suddenly, a note that was stuck to the bottom of the box fell onto the wooden pier. Hiccup picked it up and read it aloud. "I'm a mercenary for hire. However, I unalived this man for free because I know what it's like to lose someone very close to you. Signed, Deadpool." "Yes, that's the name!", Johann exclaimed. "Well, I believe somebody paid him to do it.", Hiccup said, "Plus, we Berkians don't exactly embrace mercenaries." He turned around walked to the Great Hall, note in hand. "I'm gonna need some mead to drink in order to get over this.", he thought to himself. Gobber followed him, wanting some mead as well. "Don't worry, Hiccup. This Deadpool person probably doesn't want anything to do with Berk anyway.", he said reassuringly while patting Hiccup's shoulder as they kept walking.


End file.
